Golfers tend to be sensitive to the “feel” of a golf club. The “feel” of a golf club comprises the combination of various component parts of the club and various features associated with the club that produce the sensations experienced by the player when a ball is swung at and/or struck. Club weight, weight distribution, swing weight, aerodynamics, swing speed, and the like all may affect the “feel” of the club as it swings and strikes a ball.
The performance of a golf club can vary based on several factors, including weight distribution about the head, which affects the location of the center of gravity of the golf club head. When the center of gravity is positioned behind the point of engagement on the contact surface, the golf ball follows a generally straight route. When the center of gravity is spaced to a side of the point of engagement, however, the golf ball may fly in an unintended direction and/or may follow a route that curves left or right, including ball flights that often are referred to as “pulls,” “pushes,” “draws,” “fades,” “hooks,” or “slices.” Similarly, when the center of gravity is spaced above or below the point of engagement, the flight of the golf ball may exhibit more boring or climbing trajectories, respectively.
Altering the moment of inertia can also affect how the golf club performs including how the golf club head design impacts heel and toe mishits. Similarly, other factors such as point of impact and launch angle can also affect how the ball travels once it has been struck.
Club designers are often looking for new ways to redistribute weight associated with a golf club and/or golf club head. For instance, club designers are often looking to distribute weight to provide more forgiveness in a club head, improved accuracy, and the like.
In a customizable club system many different combinations of elements (i.e., shafts, heads, head components, etc.) could be selected and permanently attached to one another to form the ultimate club. However, when buying a golf club, most golfers want to try out the actual, customized club that they will eventually use. To achieve a true feel for the club, the customizable components must be attached to one another as they would be under actual playing conditions. Thus, if a combination of elements is selected and the elements are permanently attached to each other to form the club (as they would be under actual playing conditions, so at to achieve a true feel for the club), but ultimately not chosen by the golfer, this customized and permanently assembled golf club could languish in the shop, possibly never being selected by any golfer. It would be desirable to have a more versatile component assembly system, whereby one could freely attach and then detach the different club elements from one another to try out a variety of club configurations, while at the same time achieving a true feel for the club. This would allow golfers to freely try many different combinations until the best combination for a particular golfer is achieved.
Further, it is possible that an individual golfer's swing style could improve or otherwise vary over time. In such case, a club customized to the golfer's earlier swing style may no longer be appropriate. It is also possible that, after a few initial rounds, the golfer may determine that the customized club does not accommodate his swing as much as would be desired. Even further, new technology or fashions may appear and a golfer may wish to keep current with the latest. A club having detachable elements would allow the golfer to replace the elements and modify or upgrade the club as desired.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a golf club head system that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.
It would be desirable to provide a golf club head that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain embodiments.